Plan B
by Lass Luna
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Emma has plans. It's a good plan, she's going to bring her boyfriend to a New Years Eve party where her brother won't be able to kill him. Except now Emma is inconveniently boyfriend-less, and all her friends are expecting him. Emma Swan needs a new plan.


Emma Swan had been dating Walsh Greene for three months.

It had been a rather good three months if Emma's being honest. She's spent too long dating the wrong kind of people so for a second, she thinks maybe possibly, Walsh might be different, that he might possibly make her happy.

Emma Swan didn't do happy very easily, it comes from being a foster child for the first 15 years of her life. She's always waiting for the other shoe to drop. She thought that for Walsh, maybe she could try to be happy.

Only problem was, that David, her adoptive brother, _knows_ Walsh. They'd met on a case and Walsh had rubbed him the wrong way. Emma doesn't know the whole story, but it had to do with Walsh not being the most cooperative witness and hitting on Mary Margret in front of David.

So Emma hasn't really told any of her friends, including Mary Margret, that she's been dating Walsh. But they know that there's someone, and they're itching to meet him. David even promised to refrain from his protective brother speech.

It's how Emma got convinced to invite her new boyfriend to Ruby's annual holiday party. She thought maybe David wouldn't make much of a scene in front of everyone and maybe he could see that the guy might make Emma happy.

It had been a decent plan, not perfect, but decent. At least she'd get a midnight kiss. Emma had never had anyone to kiss at midnight before. She thought it would be a nice way to start the New Year.

Unfortunately, Emma once again found herself dating the wrong sort of person. She spotted Walsh making out with Zelena Mills in his office on Christmas Eve. _Christmas Eve of all days!_ He'd told her that he was putting some finishing touches on her present so Emma was trying to be romantic and surprise him.

Needless to say, he was surprised, and she was now out of a date.

Honestly, Emma shouldn't be surprised.

But it had Emma in her current predicament sitting at a diner across town drinking a quick glass of rum, debating skipping the party all together since she isn't exactly thrilled to have to tell her friends that she'd gotten dumped right before New Year's. The whole party would be turned into everyone pitying her.

She also doesn't want to lie and say he had to work, then it would be everyone asking questions like who he was and why he had to work tonight of all nights. Her brother was a detective; he'd be able to weasel the truth from her eventually.

Which left Emma here, alone in a dinner that was about to close in an hour. Then she'd probably go back to her lonely apartment to drink the bottle of rum Elsa had gotten her for Christmas to think about the fact that her life is a mess.

 _Happy New Years to her._

"Can I get you anything else love?" The waiter asks, his accent catching her attention. She can see his yes, blue as can be, looking at her red dress. She knows she looks great, far better dressed than she usually wore to her favorite diner.

"Another rum and coke and a boyfriend to bring to a party." She says sarcastically, placing her head down onto the table. Emma dreads tomorrow where she either has to lie to her brother or tell him the truth. Emma was so backed into a corner.

"Boyfriend? I'd imagine a lass as beautiful as yourself would have no problem getting a boyfriend." The guy says, giving her a curious expression. He looks back towards the kitchen.

Emma shakes her head. "I seem to be a terrible judge of character." She admits. "My friends are waiting to meet my mystery guy, but I caught him cheating on me with his coworker." Emma must be really feeling sorry for herself if she's just spilling her soul to the first waiter she sees, even if he's actually really cute. "Now I'm stuck spending my New Years alone, all my friends seem to have coupled up, I refuse to be a third wheel." He looks thoughtfully at her, he goes and gets her drink and Emma finds herself watching the guy putter around the kitchen.

Now that she's looking closely, 'really cute' seems like an understatement. He was dressed in uniform, jeans and a T-shirt with the dinner's logo printed, but despite it, he is _hot._ Hair dark and almost purposefully messy, all lean muscle and that accent…

"That seems rough." He admits as he returns. "I'm spending New Year's here myself, so I get it." This time it's Emma looking at him curiously.

"No family?" She asks. "Sorry, that's kind of personal." She says quickly. "You're trying to get me served and out of here, you're not here to listen to me rant and rave and-"She rambles but he waves her concerns off. He looks around and then sits at the booth across from her.

"Mother died when I was a boy and our father left soon after." He explains. "My elder brother raised me but he's deployed this year." He says, sounding a bit sad.

"Orphan" She replies. "I got adopted when I was 15. My brother is at this party and I'm tired of him trying to take care of me and constantly worry about me." He nods. "The guy I was seeing, my brother didn't approve so I kept it a secret, now I'm looking at starting 2018 with a big fat I told you so from David."

He runs his hands through his hair suddenly, and Emma catches a slight blush covering his face. "I don't have New Year's plans. The diner is closing right about now." He says quickly. She narrows a look at him, not sure what he's implying. "I could be your boyfriend."

Emma blinks. "Er temporary one." He corrects. "I happen to be a bit of a charmer, and I promised my brother I'd try not to be alone without him." He explains, scratching behind his ear. "We could be in a new relationship, so we wouldn't know everything about each other anyway, maybe let us both start the new year with a bit of a bang."

It's not a bad plan. She could tell everyone they didn't work out in a week or two, he wasn't bad looking and he seemed nice enough.

"I don't even know you name." Emma says. He smirks, holding out his hand.

"Killian Jones, and you love? Would you be my girlfriend for the rest of the year?"

"Why not. I'm Emma, Emma Swan." She introduces, shaking his hand. "And I'd love to."

-/-

Emma pays the only other server in the diner as Killian gets ready. He insists on changing his clothes into something that doesn't smell like grilled cheese and onion rings.

"See you next year Belle." Killian calls, coming to join her. Emma has to take a double take.

Killian was hot before. But his t-shirt is replaced by a dark blue buttoned down shirt, dark jeans and- "Is that eyeliner?" She says before she can catch herself.

The waitress, Belle, chuckles. "He loves the stuff, says it brings out his eyes."

Killian throws Belle a slight glare before looking back at Emma. "It's New Year's isn't it? Can't a man look a little roughish on a fake date?" He asks with a slight tease. Emma chuckles.

"Fine, let's go, I'll fill you in on the guests on our way." She says, grabbing his hand.

 _What has she gotten herself into?_

-/-

"Alright, so you need to learn the basics." Emma starts, dialing the uber on her phone. "Ruby and Dorothy are hosting, they've been together for about a year now, Ruby will most likely hit on you a bit. Don't be alarmed, she does that on most first meetings, Dorothy's more reserved." Killian nods.

"David and Mary Margret are going to be further back, probably near the snacks, Mary Margret has a tendency to hostess even if it's not her party. David will probably be hanging around her, he gets nervous during parties. David will probably be spending the whole night scowling at you." She admits. "Now there's Anna and Kristoff-" Killian shakes his head.

"And what about you?" He asks.

"Well I'll be arriving with you Jones." She chuckles.

"I mean is, we've supposedly been dating for a few months, I should know a bit more about you than your friends." He insists.

He does have a _point_ on that. Emma takes a deep breath. "My name is Emma, and I'm a bail bond person." She introduces. "I track down people who don't show up for their court date." He looks impressed.

"Hunting down criminals Swan?" He asks. "That proves my theory right." Emma raises a brow.

"Theory? You have a theory?" Killian rubs behind his ear, shifting on his feet.

"You look like someone who doesn't need anyone to save them." He says, just _looking_ at her, like that's all he wants to ever do.

"How long have you worked as a waiter?" Emma asks, because she needs to change the subject. She needs him to stop looking at her. Why had she agreed to this ridiculous plan?

"First and only day actually." He admits. "I'm a ship captain, I drive around showing tourists different views of Boston." She thinks that's actually quite interesting.

"So you're a pirate." She realizes. Killian shakes his head.

"A pirate?" He repeats.

"You're in mostly leather and you have eyeliner." She explains. "That makes you a pirate." She punctuates his word with a poke in the arm.

Killian grins. Emma quite likes his smile.

"I guess you are on a not date with a pirate, Swan."

-/-

Emma hesitates in front of Ruby's door, Killian besides her.

"Are you sure about this?" She asks. "Last chance for you to run." Because this was a ridiculous idea. She was ridiculous for even contemplating it.

"I'm on board if you are love." He says. "But I'll leave if this makes you uncomfortable." He insists, eyebrows raising flirtatiously. Emma rolls her eyes.

"Such a gentleman." She replies.

"I'm always a gentleman, love." He says getting a step closer.

He's very close, and Emma thinks she quite like that. She isn't sure what she should do about it, a couple thought come quickly to mind, one of which is to kiss the smirk right off his face.

The door opens before she can make up her mind. Emma instantly turns towards it, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Emma! You're here!" Ruby exclaims loudly, enveloping her in a hug. "I haven't seen you since we went to Kansas!" Clearly the brunette has already hit the campaign. She looks around, eyes locking on Killian. "So you _did_ bring your mystery guy." She looks him over in typical Ruby fashion.

Killian holds out his hand. "Ruby I presume, thank you for inviting me into your home for the New Year." She takes it, giving the _he's hot_ eyes.

 _Oh she already knows that._

"Come on in you two!" Ruby exclaims, pulling them in. David and Mary Margret are already here. She informs her. It doesn't take long for Emma to spot the couple near the food.

"Be careful of David, he has been known to shoot Emma's boyfriends." Ruby informs him with a pat on the shoulder. Killian whirls around towards her, a brow raises curiously.

"The guy deserved it." Emma notes in a hushed tone, grabbing him by the hand. "Let's see how much of a charmer you are."

Mary Margret moves first, eyes lighting up as she embraces Emma. "Happy New Year!" She says, looking excited. "And you brought your new boyfriend!" She exclaims, moving to introduce herself. "I'm Mary Margret, Emma's sister in law." She says, "This is my husband David."

David has his arms crossed and is glaring harshly in Killian's direction.

"Nice to meet you." Killian says shaking her hand. "And you must be the brother, I've heard so much about you." Killian says trying to shake David's hand. David doesn't cooperate.

"Strange since I haven't heard a thing about you." He notes. "Is there a reason for that?"

Emma suppresses a groan. _This is not going well._

But Killian does not seem deterred. "We wanted to keep things private while we were getting to know each other." He states.

"And do you? Think you know _my_ sister?" Mary Margret elbows David, but he continues onward. "You do know I'm a cop right? That means I carry a firearm at all times." He insists, taking a step forward.

"I wouldn't presume to know your sister better than you do mate, after all can I truly know her without meeting the people closest to her?" He asks. "That's why I'm here to get to know the people in Swan's life."

David's scowl melts a bit. Emma's eyes widen slightly, she exchanges a look with Mary Margret.

"What do you do?" David asks, his arms uncross.

"I think David likes him." Mary Margret whispers her way. "Where did you find him?" Emma watching as David even smiles at Killian.

"Totally by accident."

-/-

The guy is charming. Like really charming. "I think I just saw my Christmas miracle." Emma whispers under her breath. David had to be dragged away from Killian's side by Mary Margret; otherwise the pair of them might have wasted the night away talking about who knew more about Boston's history.

"I don't see the big deal, your brother seems nice." Killian insists, nursing a glass of eggnog.

"David hates all my boyfriends, and I dated a _doctor_ once." Emma presses, the guy had been a total creep, but still. It was just Emma's luck that the one guy David approves of is the one guy Emma isn't dating.

"Happy to be of service." He announces. "I actually quite enjoyed the conversation."

Emma could tell. She could also tell that he enjoyed talking with most of her friends as they went around. It was everything Emma could have ever wanted from a date.

 _Except he wasn't her date, not really._

"Fireworks, everyone, onto the balcony, it's almost midnight." Ruby calls, pulling Dorothy along with her. Emma rolls her eyes and follows behind.

It's Elsa that does the countdown.

She looks at Killian during it, wondering if he would even want to-

He smirks. "I'm in if you are." He assures her in a quiet voice, practically reading her mind.

"It's midnight! Happy New Year!" Elsa calls out.

Emma doesn't hesitate; she grabs him by his jacket and tugs him into the kiss. If Killian was surprised at all, he didn't show it because he kisses her back just as fiercely as she had kissed him.

It was probably the best kiss she'd ever had.

"Ahem." David says, making them break away, a blush crossing over her face. He was back to scowling. Emma stuck her tongue out at her brother.

She knows she's going to have to tell him eventually, but not now, and not tomorrow.

She plans on asking out the pirate properly tomorrow.

It was going to be a good year.

-/-


End file.
